Cuentos de amor
by Darrinia
Summary: Hace 500 años, los hermanos Blaine y Brittany tienen que luchar contra una sociedad clasista, machista y homófoba para poder conocer el amor. ¿Serán capaces de encontrar la felicidad? ¿Vencerán los prejuicios o sucumbirán a lo que la sociedad espera de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANTE: Este fic está ambientado en la época medieval, más concretamente, hace unos 500 años. Esto implica que la opinión de la sociedad respecto a los homosexuales, las mujeres, las personas de distinta raza distan mucho de las actuales (y más concretamente, de las mías). Mi intención no es crear debate con estos temas, sino reflejar los pensamientos de la época, que no tiene por qué coincidir con los míos. La Iglesia Católica tiene un papel fundamental a través de la Inquisición (aunque duela, forma parte de la Historia), se tratan temas como la homofobia, la esclavitud, la religión, el feminismo, los derechos de los trabajadores, la pena de muerte... Yo respeto todo tipo de creencias, las comparta o no. Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con nada de lo que se narra en el fic... que como ya dije es reflejo de la sociedad hace 500 años. Afortunadamente, la sociedad ha cambiado y evolucionamos hacia la igualdad, con paso lento pero seguro.

CAPÍTULO 1: UN FUTURO INCIERTO

Erase una vez, en un lugar muy lejano, hace mucho mucho tiempo, una joven mujer que se enamoró de un soldado. La chica era morena, tenía ojos marrones y se llamaba Susan. El soldado era rubio, con ojos azules y un montón de pecas en las mejillas. Tuvieron una bonita boda en el campo en primavera. Dos semanas después, él tuvo que ir al frente y dejó a su mujer en casa. Murió un mes después de marchar, sin siquiera saber que su esposa estaba embarazada. Cuando ella se enteró, tuvo mucho miedo... ¿Cómo criaría a un bebé ella sola? Afortunadamente, un amigo de la infancia, James, quiso ayudarla y se ofreció a casarse con ella y criar al bebé como si fuera su propio hijo. Seis meses después de la boda de James y Susan nació una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Brittany. Ella era la viva imagen de su fallecido padre. Un año más tarde, nació el primer hijo biológico de James, Blaine, que era también muy parecido a su padre, por lo que los dos hermanos no se parecían en nada. Brittany era la niña mimada de James y Blaine era su orgullo y su heredero. Los dos niños crecieron entre el lujo y la riqueza que les ofrecía el estatus social de su padre, que era Conde de Limgan.

Nuestra historia comienza en la primavera en que Brittany cumpliría los 17 años. Ya era momento de encontrarle un marido y sus padres se pusieron a ello. La idea que se les ocurrió fue una fiesta de cumpleaños. Desde luego que estarían invitados todos los hombres ricos y herederos de título nobiliario, incluido el propio príncipe. El objetivo era que se asegurase su futuro, puesto que no vería nada de la herencia familiar, no por que no fuera una Anderson biológicamente hablando, sino porque era mujer. Ese hecho había provocado que ella fuera educada como una señorita y que entre las cosas que había aprendido se encontraban las labores propias de una buena esposa. Si bien no sabía coser un botón o cocinar (porque de eso se encargaban las criadas) sí sabía bordar. Había aprendido a tocar el piano, cantar y bailar para entretener a las visitas, sabía leer y sobre todo, le habían enseñado a escuchar y ocultar sus propias opiniones, porque no está bien visto que una señorita opine. Su vida, desde el momento en que se convirtiera en esposa de un hombre, consistiría en darle la razón en todo lo que él opinase y satisfacerlo en todos los sentidos.

Por su parte, Blaine todavía tenía 15 años (en el verano cumpliría los 16). Él no estaba entusiasmado con su cumpleaños en unos meses porque supondría tener que empezar a trabajar al lado de su padre para, el día de mañana, hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares y de la administración de la enorme finca en la que vivían. Sin embargo, el moreno era un soñador y prefería sumergirse en los libros, la música y el teatro. A él le hubiera gustado ser actor, pero sabía que nunca lo podría conseguir porque su padre no lo entendería. Por lo que se veía condenado a vivir entre números y animales. Otro asunto que le preocupaba era sus opciones de matrimonio. Sabía que él en ningún momento tendría la opción de elegir, por lo que se tendría que conformar con alguien que eligieran sus padres. ¿Y si era superficial, creída o presuntuosa? ¿Y si era tonta y no tenía temas de conversación? Él se había esforzado mucho en educar a su hermana a espaldas de sus padres, de manera que ella tenía sus propias opiniones, aunque siempre era lo suficientemente hábil como para ocultarlas. Blaine no entendía por qué todas las mujeres debían ser sumisas y estúpidas, cuando no había diferencias y tenían un cerebro perfectamente capaz de pensar... Su hermana era un claro ejemplo. Le había dejado libros que se consideraban propios de hombres porque eran de temática más compleja que tontas novelas de amor y el ojimiel fingía que tardaba más tiempo en leerlos para que Brittany los cogiera. Si algo había en el menor que soportaba menos que casarse con una mujer desconocida, era pensar que su hermana se casase con un hombre que la sometiera a su voluntad. Su hermana valía para mucho más que para tener hijos y seguir al estúpido hombre que sus padres eligieran.

Sin embargo, por mucho que los dos odiasen los papeles que les tocaba vivir, no podían hacer nada para cambiarlos... ¿O si?


	2. Chapter 2: Cumpleaños Feliz

CAPÍTULO 2: CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ

Blaine estaba en su cama durmiendo. El sol entraba por la ventana aunque hacía algo de frío propio de la primavera. Dos criados entraron para despertar al muchacho.

– Señorito, es hora de levantarse. – Dijo uno de los hombres que entraron para ayudar a vestirse al joven.

Cuando el moreno estaba casi preparado para acudir al desayuno alguien entró en su habitación y se abrazó a él.

– Felicidades hermanita.

– ¿Cómo que hermanita? Soy más alta y mayor que tu, enano.

– Yo también te quiero. – dijo el ojimiel besando a la chica en la mejilla.

Bajaron a desayunar con sus padres, que no paraban de hablar de la fiesta de esa noche. Muchos jóvenes ricos y poderosos acudirían a la puesta de largo de la rubia, por lo que todo debía ser perfecto. Para distraerse de todo, los dos hermanos decidieron montar a caballo hasta la hora de comer. Se dirigieron a las cuadras. Cuando entraron vieron que uno de los mozos se estaba refrescando. Estaba mojado y sin camiseta. Verlo así hizo que el moreno se sonrojara. Se sentía tremendamente atraído por el cuerpo de ese chico. Se imaginó a sí mismo tocándolo y se sintió excitado. Por suerte, Brittany habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Preparad nuestros caballos. Saldremos toda la mañana.

Los encargados de la cuadra obedecieron la orden y en menos de cinco minutos los dos hermanos cabalgaban hacia el bosque.

La noche llegó. Blaine, vestido con un traje elegante, esperaba a que su hermana apareciera para entrar con ella. Entonces la vio, estaba preciosa con su pelo recogido, un vestido plateado y el collar de perlas de la abuela. Eso no le gustaba mucho al ojimiel. Cuanto más bonita estuviera la chica esa noche, más pretendientes tendría y él sabía que ninguno le gustaría. Conoce a los hombres de su clase social. Sólo quieren una mujer florero para pasear en fiestas y reuniones sociales y que les de muchos hijos. Blaine sabía que la ojiazul valía para mucho más.

– ¿Lista? – Dijo tendiéndole el brazo para que ella se agarrara.

– Nunca lo estaré... Pero no tengo otra opción.

– Tu sólo sonríe... y si necesitas que te quite a algún moscón de encima, simplemente mírame, toca el collar de la abuela y yo iré a tu rescate.

– Gracias... No sé que haría yo sin ti.

Los dos hermanos entraron al salón de baile donde estaban todos los invitados. Sus padres corrieron hacia ellos para presentarles a todos los invitados. Blaine saludaba con un apretón de manos a los hombres y con un beso en la mano a las mujeres. Brittany se dejaba besar la mano por los hombres y daba dos besos a las mujeres. Excepto cuando el príncipe se acercó a ellos, ya que ambos tuvieron que hacer una reverencia. Para tranquilidad del moreno, el príncipe no se sintió atraído por su hermana.

Poco tiempo había pasado cuando Susan se acercó a su hijo.

– Cariño... Tengo que presentarte a alguien. Es una vieja amiga. Su abuela y el abuelo del rey eran hermanos. Tiene una hija de tu edad... ¡Imagínate! Si te casas con ella tus hijos serán herederos de la corona.

– Madre... ¿Eres consciente de toda la gente que tendría que morir para que uno de mis hijos fuera rey?

– No seríamos los primeros en envenenar a gente para llegar al poder...

– ¡Madre! – Dijo el moreno sorprendido.

– Sólo bromeaba... Aunque puede que no sea mala idea...

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que la ambición de su madre le llevara a pensar eso. Siguió a Susan y procedieron a las presentaciones.

– Hijo, quiero presentarte a los señores Lopez y a su hermosa hija, Santana. Él es mi hijo menor, pero el heredero de toda la fortuna familiar, Blaine.

– Encantado. – Dijo educadamente.

– ¿Con él me queréis casar? ¿Lo habéis visto? Es un enano. – Dijo la morena. Blaine sonrió. Le caía bien la chica, era todo lo que le gusta de una mujer. Carácter y confianza suficiente para que ningún hombre la someta. Puede que el resto del género masculino la rechazara por ser "difícil de domar" pero eso es lo que admiraba de ella.

– Supongo que entonces este enano se marcha. Seguro que encuentro otra mujer más interesante con la que hablar. Seguro que tú eres de esas que no tienen otro tema que tratar que sus bordados y sus vestidos. Si me disculpan. – El ojimiel se marchó sin esperar contestación de la chica.

Se dispuso a buscar a su hermana, que en cuanto lo vio se tocó el collar. Se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

– Si me disculpa, necesito a Brittany un momento.

Los dos se alejaron y se fueron a hablar a un rincón. Cuando estaban en plena conversación, Santana los interrumpió.

– Perdona por lo de antes... No soporto ser un objeto y todos los hombres me tratan como si fuera uno. – Dijo la latina.

– Me extraña que mi hermano te tratara así. – Defendió Brittany al chico.

– No lo hice. – Explicó Blaine. – Ella simplemente me atacó antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar.

– De verdad que lo siento. Pareces diferente. – Dijo la morena.

– Es diferente. – Respondió la rubia con orgullo por su hermano. – Y se merece una buena mujer... Que lo trate bien y que sepa apoyarlo sin someterse a él ni perder su personalidad por el camino.

– Creo que yo podría ser esa mujer... Sólo quiero que me des la oportunidad. – Dijo Santana.

– Empecemos como amigos, ya veremos que pasa en el futuro. – Dijo el ojimiel.

N/A: Espero que os guste... Dejadme vuestros comentarios... Me hacen muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3: Dolor

N/A: No me odiéis mucho por este capítulo...

CAPÍTULO 3: DOLOR

Al día siguiente Santana fue a visitar a los Anderson. Quería seguir conociendo a esos hermanos tan peculiares, sobre todo al chico. Sentía que tenía cosas en común con él y su intuición casi nunca le fallaba. Blaine y Brittany estaban preparándose para ir a la Iglesia, por lo que decidió acompañarlos. Una vez allí, se fueron a confesar. El moreno fue el primero.

– Padre, he pecado.

– Cuéntame hijo.

– He tenido pensamientos impuros... con un hombre.

Con lo que el ojimiel no contaba es con que alguien escuchara su confesión.

Los días siguientes seguían teniendo visitas de Santana y salían a pasear, charlaban y se divertían de todas las maneras de las que tres amigos podían hacerlo en esa época. Un día estaban los tres en la calle, hablando con uno de los pretendientes de Brittany cuando unos soldados de la Inquisición se llevaron preso al moreno. Santana tuvo que sujetar a su amiga para evitar que se enfrentara a los guardias.

Encerraron a Blaine en una celda sucia y maloliente. Estuvo allí por tres días, acompañado de ladrones y asesinos. Le daban de comer dos veces al día, un trozo de pan duro y mohoso y un vaso de agua. Todos los días era maltratado y humillado por los guardias. Le comunicaron que su destino era morir en la horca. Todo el pueblo podría presenciar su muerte, ya que la ejecución sería en la plaza del pueblo. Eso era lo que más le dolía al joven. Pensaba en el sufrimiento que le iba a ocasionar a Brittany y a Santana. Sin embargo, el tercer día dos guardias entraron, le vendaron los ojos y lo sacaron de allí. Mientras lo arrastraban por los pasillos, escuchó la voz familiar de su hermana.

– Blaine, estoy aquí. Tranquilo, pronto acabará todo. Te quiero.

Eso supuso un alivio para el moreno. No sabía que pasaría, pero saber que no estaba solo en eso le reconfortaba.

Lo introdujeron en una sala, le quitaron la camisa y lo que cubría sus ojos y ataron sus manos en una cuerda del techo, haciendo que quedara con ellas sobre su cabeza y con la espalda desnuda. Uno de los guardias se acercó a él con un látigo en la mano y le dio un golpe en la espalda. El grito de dolor de Blaine se pudo escuchar desde fuera de la sala donde le esperaban Santana y Brittany acompañadas por dos criados. Las dos chicas se cogieron de la mano, intentando consolarse.

El guardia seguía dando latigazos a Blaine que se quejaba de dolor. Al cuarto latigazo comenzó a salir sangre de la herida abierta en su espalda. El sudor caía por el cuerpo del moreno, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y era incapaz de mantener un ritmo constante en la respiración. Tenía que esforzarse en seguir de pie porque si se dejaba caer sus muñecas sufrían la presión de la cuerda y sus brazos soportarían todo su peso mientras colgaba sin llegar a poder apoyar en el suelo sus rodillas. Sin embargo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, al décimo quinto latigazo ya no pudo más y se dejó caer. Sentía mucho dolor en sus muñecas y su espalda. Era consciente de que sangraba por varias heridas que se habían formado por culpa de los golpes y por culpa de las rozaduras de la cuerda. Siguieron torturándolo sin piedad hasta que al trigésimo segundo latigazo, cayó inconsciente. Blaine sintió un olor a alcohol que penetraba por su nariz y abrió los ojos para ver a uno de los guardias que allí había.

– Si pierdes el conocimiento no tiene gracia, tienes que sentir los golpes. – Dijo el hombre antes de apartarse para que el otro siguiera golpeando sin piedad al ojimiel.

Apenas pudo aguantar seis golpes más antes de volver a desmayarse. Lo volvieron a despertar dos veces antes de llegar a los cincuenta latigazos a los que le habían condenado. Cuando acabaron su trabajo, los guardias salieron de allí sin siquiera desatarlo. Brittany y Santana esperaron a que salieran todos para entrar a ayudar a Blaine. Cuando la rubia llegó a la puerta se quedó paralizada. En el suelo había un charco de sangre... de Blaine. Las paredes estaban todas manchadas de rojo. Algunas manchas eran viejas y estaban secas, pero otras eran de un color más brillante porque eran recientes. El moreno colgaba inconsciente de una cuerda en el centro de la sala. Fue Santana la que reaccionó.

– Brittany, si no te apartas no podemos pasar a ayudarlo.

La rubia obedeció a su amiga y la morena y los dos criados se acercaron al joven y lo desataron. Uno de los hombres que las acompañaba sacó una sábana y la extendió en el suelo. Con cuidado tumbaron en ella al ojimiel boca a bajo para no hacerle más daño. La ojiazul reaccionó y cogió uno de los extremos de la tela y entre los cuatro comenzaron a transportar al chico hasta su casa.

Una vez llegaron, Rachel, una de las criadas más jóvenes de los Anderson, los estaba esperando con el doctor que se encargaría de evaluar la salud de Blaine. Tumbaron al moreno en su cama, con cuidado de no lastimar más al chico. El médico obligó a todas las mujeres que salieran del lugar, que él se encargaría de cuidar al ojimiel mientras lo atendía. Les pidió que consiguieran agua caliente y paños limpios, que tardaría rato en examinar las heridas y en limpiarlas. Todos obedecieron las órdenes y salieron de allí, dejando en el lugar solos a Blaine y el doctor.

Una vez fuera, Brittany rompió a llorar en los brazos de Santana mientras ella intentaba consolarla.

– Britt, ya verás como sale de esta. Es joven y fuerte, se recuperará.

Sin embargo, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera consolar a la chica, su hermano era todo para ella. La protegía y amaba de una manera que nadie lo haría en el mundo. Blaine era el hombre más importante para ella y siempre lo sería. Ella no concebía su vida sin él.


	4. Chapter 4: Confesión de Santana

CAPÍTULO 4: CONFESIÓN DE SANTANA.

Mientras el médico curaba las heridas de Blaine, Santana se llevó a Brittany a la habitación de la rubia. Tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle lo sucedido. Merece saber, ojalá hubiera podido contárselo su hermano, pero no podía esperar, ella necesitaba conocer la verdad. Iba a ser una conversación difícil, no sabía como se lo tomaría la ojiazul, pero era lo mejor. Ordenó a Rachel que le preparara una infusión para la rubia y a Sam, otro criado de los Anderson, que se asegurara que nadie se acercara y escuchara la conversación que había dentro, salvo cuando la criada trajera la tisana. La latina confiaba en el chico porque sabía que la madre de él había sido criada de la familia desde hace años y el chico se había criado con Blaine y Brittany. Sabía que el moreno era casi como un hermano para el rubio y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Ese era el tipo de fidelidad que necesitaba. Tenía la sensación de que sólo podía confiar en ellos dos.

– Tengo que contarte algo... Debería habértelo contado Blaine, pero dadas las circunstancias, será mejor que te lo cuente yo. – Dijo Santana cuando las dos se quedaron solas dentro de la habitación.

– Dime.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes del motivo de la detención de tu hermano?

– Nada, no me han dicho nada.

– Blaine tiene sentimientos hacía los hombres que no son considerados correctos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que siente hacia los hombres lo que se supone que debería sentir hacia las mujeres.

Brittany se quedó mirando a Santana con los ojos como platos. No se esperaba esa situación.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

– Por lo mismo que no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Miedo. Miedo a ser juzgado de manera errónea. Miedo a ser repudiado y alejado de las personas a las que ama. Él no sabe cómo habrías reaccionado y temía perderte.

– Si no se lo ha dicho a nadie, ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

– Porque yo estoy en su misma situación. La diferencia es que mis padres me descubrieron y me han apoyado. Por eso nos pareció bien el matrimonio con Blaine. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que es igual que yo. A mis padres y a mí nos parece el marido perfecto. No me obligará a cumplir con mis deberes como esposa en el lecho. Simplemente buscaremos un hijo varón. En el momento que lo tengamos, nos comportaremos como dos hermanos. Si uno de los dos encuentra a alguien que lo corresponda, el otro no pondrá objeciones y apoyará la relación. Es la situación ideal para los dos.

– ¿Cómo se han enterado los del tribunal?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Estás segura de que es ese el motivo?

– Si, es más, mis padres han pagado para que le cambiaran la sentencia. Si él quiere, nos casaremos enseguida y nos iremos de aquí, a un lugar donde nadie conozca este incidente e intentaremos ser felices allí.

– ¿Vas a alejar a mi hermano de aquí?

– Britt... Es lo mejor. A estas alturas toda la sociedad de la comarca saben lo que ha pasado. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tus padres no han aparecido? Estamos aquí porque tu casa está más cerca de la cárcel de lo que está la mía. En cuanto pueda me llevo a tu hermano de aquí.

– ¿Por qué me quieres apartar de él?

– No te quiero alejar de tu hermano. Si quieres podrías venir con nosotros. Cuanto antes te des cuenta que es lo correcto, mejor para todos. No quiero hacer nada que te dañe. Eres muy importante para mí. Pero también me importa tu hermano y no voy a permitir que le hagan nada.

– ¿No será que estás enamorada de él?

– Te he dicho que soy como él. A mí me gustan las mujeres de la manera que me deberían gustar los hombres. Amo a una mujer, pero ella no me corresponderá. Por eso quiero ayudar a Blaine, porque me siento identificada con él. Creo que nos podemos cuidar y proteger mutuamente... Además, pocos hombres me permitirían ser yo misma. Él es único y especial.

Brittany rompió a llorar. No podía soportarlo. No quería alejarse de Santana y Blaine. Entendía el punto de la morena, pero eso no significaba que doliera menos. Unos segundos después, alguien golpeó la puerta y entraron Sam y Rachel con la tisana. La chica le daba la infusión a la rubia mientras el chico informaba.

– No os ha escuchado nadie. Me encargué de ello... Bueno, yo sí alcancé a escuchar algo... Contad conmigo para lo que necesitéis. Si lo queréis, me iré con vosotros y seré vuestro criado. Supongo que necesitaréis varios.

– Gracias Sam. La verdad es que preferiría tener a gente de confianza con nosotros. Si lo deseas, para nosotros sería un placer. – Dijo Santana.

– ¿A dónde vais? Sea donde sea, yo no me quiero separar de los señoritos. Yo no quiero quedarme sola con los señores Anderson... Voy donde haga falta. – Dijo la más bajita.

– Necesitamos gente de confianza, Rachel. Consíguela y vendrás. – Dijo la latina.

– Me la ganaré, no te preocupes... Un momento, ¿esto es por los gustos del señorito? – Añadió la otra joven

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Quiso saber Brittany.

– Al incidente de la cuadra – Informó la morena

– Sí. – Confirmó el rubio.

– ¿Queréis explicarlo? – Pidió Santana.

– No creo que sea necesario... Lo importante es que sólo Rach y yo nos dimos cuentas del detalle... – Dijo el chico.

– ¿Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo? – Se quejó Brittany.

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra mucho que os guste... Besos


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Primer amor?

N/A: Mañana os respondo a vuestros comentarios, que ahora tengo mucho sueño y no he podido publicar antes... No quería dejaros sin capítulo hoy... Por cierto, tengo una historia guardada, está en versión Klaine y Brittana... ¿Alguien me convence para ver cual de las dos subo?

CAPÍTULO 5: ¿MI PRIMER AMOR?

Afortunadamente el médico pudo controlar el sangrado y curó las heridas de Blaine. Indicó a Brittany y Santana que tenían que tener mucho cuidado porque las heridas podían infectarse, que si volvía a sangrar o tenía fiebre le avisaran. Se fue y quedaron las chicas velando el sueño del moreno. Era casi el amanecer cuando Blaine comenzó a hablar en sueños... Gritaba y suplicaba. Se movía agitado entre las sábanas. La rubia se acercó para arroparlo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre y que las sábanas estaban manchadas de un líquido rojo.

– Llama al médico. – Dijo en voz baja. La latina acudió y al ver la sangre se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los empleados para que alguien se fuera en busca del doctor.

El incidente no era grave, pero provocó que el joven tardara más en recuperarse. Los padres del chico no querían saber nada del estado de su hijo, sentían que los había humillado. Había deshonrado a la familia con sus gustos... "deplorables". Muchos de los pretendientes de Brittany dejaron de relacionarse con la familia, además de parte de la alta sociedad de la comarca. Como Santana había advertido, todos se habían visto salpicados por el "escándalo", que había sido exagerado y la versión que se contaba no era para nada real. Eso hacía que los padres de Blaine estuvieran aun más furiosos. Querían que los Lopez cubrieran la deshonra de su familia. Se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de que fingieran que el moreno había tenido relaciones con la hija de sus amigos y que se casaran de inmediato, incluso aunque la boda tuviera que celebrarse en la habitación del ojimiel porque éste no podía levantarse. Por supuesto, la familia Lopez se opuso.

Las dos chicas estuvieron cuidando al joven. Brittany se encargaba de alimentarlo, limpiarle las heridas y asearlo. Santana ayudaba en lo que podía. Todas las visitas que recibía el ojimiel eran las de su hermana, su mejor amiga y los padres de ésta, que lo trataban con mucho cariño, algo que extrañaba de sus propios padres. No es que estuvieran muy unidos antes del incidente, pero nunca pensó que lo abandonarían de esa manera... A Blaine le dio por preguntarse que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido su hermana. Seguro que su padre la habría tratado aun peor, con la escusa de que no es de su sangre. Lo tenía decidido, se iría de allí con su hermana y su mujer, porque pensaba casarse con Santana. Creía que el plan de la latina era lo mejor para todos... siempre y cuando su hermana los acompañara. Cuando la morena le contó que ella también tenía el mismo "problema" que él se sintió aliviado, pensar que no era el único lo hacía sentirse mejor. No tardó en contar lo que había vivido y sentido, permitiéndole entender por fin lo que le ocurría. Era lo que la sociedad llamaba un "desviado", alguien que se sentía atraído por las personas de su mismo género. Cuando lo aceptó se sintió aliviado, no es que le gustase la idea porque no era algo "bueno", pero tampoco era algo "malo". Era algo que formaba parte de él y que no podía cambiar, por lo que lo aceptaba y aprendería a vivir con ello.

Una semana después de salir de la cárcel, todavía tenía heridas abiertas que a veces sangraba. Le dolía mucho la espalda y las muñecas. Las pocas heridas que habían conseguido sanar, se notaban en la piel. Estaba seguro de que le quedarían varias cicatrices. Se encontraba débil, pero no podía estar más en la cama, por lo que convenció a su hermana y a su amiga para que fueran a dar un paseo. Para más seguridad, decidieron llevar ropa más humilde y recorrer las calles de la zona donde vivían los trabajadores de la ciudad. Disfrutó del sol de la primavera y pudo ver varias flores. Caminaban despacio, al ritmo del chico, para que no empeoraran sus heridas. Brittany y Santana se habían vuelto muy protectoras con el muchacho, pero eso no cambiaba la forma de ser del chico. Él las amaba a las dos y las protegería de todo y de todos. Sin embargo, el paseo no fue tranquilo. En una de las plazas había un revuelo. Sam los dejó solos para comprobar qué pasaba. Al volver, informó a los tres amigos.

– Hay un mitin en contra de la alta sociedad y a favor de los derechos de los trabajadores.

– Sam, confío en ti, llévate a San y Britt de aquí. Nos vemos en casa, pase lo que pase, esperadme allí. – Dijo el moreno.

– Blaine, no creo que debas quedarte solo. – Respondió el rubio.

– No me gusta hacer esto pero... Es una orden.

El rubio obedeció de mala gana y el ojimiel se dirigió a escuchar el discurso. Encima de un barril había un chico hablando. No era mucho mayor que él, tenía el pelo castaño cubierto por una boina y ojos azules. Era alto y tenía la piel pálida a pesar de la cantidad de carbón que cubría su cara, manos y ropa, lo que le hacía pensar que trabajaba en las minas. Su ropa era vieja y desgastada, tenía varios rotos en la camisa y el pantalón. Además, llevaba tirantes y cinturón porque la cintura del pantalón le quedaba algo grande. Junto a él, dos hombres. Uno de ellos era extremadamente alto y de la misma edad del chico, el otro era más mayor, pero más corpulento.

La gente que había a su alrededor vitoreaba cada cosa que decía el ojiazul... Blaine estaba de acuerdo con su discurso. Nunca entendió que hubiera gente que creyera "poseer" a personas y las hiciera trabajar un número excesivo de horas por tan poco dinero que apenas les llegaba para dar de comer a sus hijos o incluso "gratis" como en el caso de los esclavos. Tampoco que sólo cobraran por los días trabajados, de manera que si enfermaban o tenían un incidente en el trabajo, no cobraban.

Se sentía atraído por el magnetismo que el joven desprendía, a pesar de su aspecto. Hablaba con pasión y fuerza. Sus palabras eran hipnóticas, el ojimiel pensaba que si le hubiera dicho que se tirase desde lo alto de un puente, él lo habría hecho. Sintió la necesidad de hablar con él. ¿Acaso lo que en esos momentos sentía era lo que llamaban amor? ¿O simplemente era que por primera vez veía a un chico siendo consciente de lo que le pasaba y sin censurarse a sí mismo?


	6. Chapter 6: Primer beso

CAPÍTULO 6: MI PRIMER BESO.

Blaine se decidió y se acercó al lugar dónde estaban los tres hombres para hablar con el chico que había llamado su atención. Cuanto más se acercaba, más nervioso se sentía. Quería agradarle al chico. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el moreno sintió que podía morir en ese instante, no le importaba, moriría feliz. El miedo se apoderó de él... ¿Y si no le correspondía? ¿Y si pensaba que era un monstruo por sentirse atraído por personas de su mismo género? Debía ser valiente, si no arriesgaba, nunca encontraría el amor...

– Hola, me ha gustado mucho tu discurso.

– Sí, seguro. – El tono del castaño era irónico.

– Es en serio.

– Mírate. Puede que no lleves ropa muy cara pero no es barata y está muy limpia y nueva, tus manos están cuidadas y tu piel no está muy dañada. Tú no eres un trabajador, puede que no pertenezcas a la nobleza... ¿Un comerciante...? Algo así, seguro que tienes a tu cargo trabajadores a los que explotas como todos los demás.

– No soy un comerciante.

– ¿Un ladrón? No quiero ese tipo de gente en mis mítines, porque eso sólo trae problemas y puede deslegitimizar nuestras reivindicaciones. No quiero que los periódicos publiquen en portada mañana "Un grupo de ladrones realiza unas peticiones para seguir con sus fechorías".

– No soy un ladrón. No deberías juzgar a la gente sin conocerla.

– Y tú no deberías pretender ser alguien que no eres.

El moreno iba a contestar cuando sintió unos brazos que lo empujaban por la espalda y lo arrastraban. Eso le produjo dolor, sabía que empezaba a sangrar.

– Hay que irse, vienen los guardias. – Dijo el mayor de los "guardaespaldas" mientras dirigía al ojimiel. Corrieron por unas calles que el noble no conocía pero ninguno de los tres hombres dejó que se desviara del camino. Lo dirigían a donde fuera que ellos iban. Supo que por más que lo quisiera, no lo dejarían marcharse. No lo dejarían atrás para que los guardias lo capturaran. Sintió un gran agradecimiento hacia ellos. El chico sabía muy bien de lo que los guardias eran capaces y no creía que su cuerpo aguantara esta vez...

Llegaron a una humilde casa que no tenía muchas comodidades, pero Blaine apenas pudo fijarse porque se desmayó.

Por su parte, Brittany estaba muy preocupada. Su hermano las había mandado a casa y ahora no sabían dónde estaba. Habían oscurecido, lo que significaba que el moreno estaba en la calle solo de noche... ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Sam había salido en su busca, pero no había regresado, suponía que no lo había encontrado. Santana estaba consolando a su amiga. La verdad es que le dolía verla así. Por supuesto que estaba preocupada por Blaine, pero algo le decía que estaba bien.

– Tranquila Britt, seguro que está bien.

– Entonces... ¿Por qué no ha vuelto?

– Puede que haya encontrado un trasero en el que entretenerse.

– ¿Qué?

– Vamos... Puede que haya encontrado un chico y se hayan ido a divertir juntos...

– Podría haber avisado. – Dijo la rubia muy triste.

Brittany tenía razón, el moreno no las tendría preocupadas mientras él se divertía... ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de que estaba bien? Pasó un rato cuando llegó Sam. Les contó que había habido un revuelo en la plaza y que la gente había huído. No estaba entre los detenidos ni entre los heridos, por lo que seguro que alguien le ayudó a esconderse y sabían que no era muy prudente salir. No había de qué preocuparse, al día siguiente sabrían más. En ese momento no había nada más que pudieran hacer. Santana decidió quedarse allí a dormir y mandó a Sam con un aviso a sus padres. Las dos chicas se fueron a dormir, pero ninguna consiguió conciliar el sueño.

A media noche, la latina bajó a la cocina para ver si había algo de comer. Allí estaba su amiga, con un camisón blanco. Era una visión preciosa para la morena. Deseaba poder besar y sentir la piel de esa chica. Cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de una mujer, no tuvo el valor de confesar que era ella de quien estaba enamorada. Tenía miedo al rechazo de la ojiazul... ¿Y si se lo tomaba mal?

Britt vio a su amiga y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, pero debía reconocer que tener a la latina a su lado la tranquilizaba y consolaba. Estaba confundida... ¿era ella como su hermano y sentía cosas por alguien de su mismo género? Tenía muchas dudas y decidió que lo mejor era solucionarlas.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó la rubia.

– Dime.

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustan las mujeres?

– Wow, si que eres directa.

– Estoy muy confundida y quiero aclarar mis sentimientos.

– ¿Qué tipo de confusión?

– Verás... Hay una chica que creo que me puede gustar. – Las mejillas de la ojiazul se volvieron rojas y evitó la mirada de Santana. La morena se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de ella, por lo que decidió acercarse a su amiga. Cogió la mano de la rubia y juntó sus labios con los de Brittany. En el momento que sus labios se tocaron, una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de las dos chicas. Se sentía tan correcto y tan bien...


	7. Chapter 7: Ayuda

CAPÍTULO 7: AYUDA

– Verás... Hay una chica que creo que me puede gustar. – Las mejillas de la ojiazul se volvieron rojas y evitó la mirada de Santana. La morena se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de ella, por lo que decidió acercarse a su amiga. Cogió la mano de la rubia y juntó sus labios con los de Brittany. En el momento que sus labios se tocaron, una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de las dos chicas. Se sentía tan correcto y tan bien...

– ¿Sigues teniendo dudas? – Preguntó la morena al separarse.

– No, desde luego que no... – Respondió la rubia antes de volver a besar a la latina.

Faltaba una hora para que amaneciera y la familia Hummel-Hudson seguía vigilando a Blaine. Ninguno se había apartado de él. Cuando se desmayó lo tumbaron en una cama, mientras lo hacían vieron la sangre, por lo que le quitaron la camisa y vieron sus heridas. Kurt se sintió fatal al verlas. No sabía quien es el joven, pero nadie se merece semejante castigo. Le curaron la espalda con lo poco que tenían en la casa y se dedicaron a rezar para que se despertara. No podían permitirse llamar a un médico y no tenían a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. En ese momento, el moreno abrió los ojos.

– ¿Como te sientes, chico? – Preguntó Burt.

– Mi hermana... – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Dónde la podemos encontrar? – Quiso saber Finn.

– Soy Blaine Anderson... Supongo que sabéis donde está mi casa. – Susurró el joven antes de volver a dormirse.

Toda la familia se miró desconcertada. Tenían en su casa al hijo de su jefe... ¿Qué hacía un señorito de la alta sociedad en un mitin a favor de los derechos humanos? Burt salió en dirección a la casa de los Anderson para avisar a la familia del chico.

Cuando llegó, avisaron al señor Anderson.

– ¿Qué desea?... ¿Pasó algo en las minas?

– No... verá... Ayer encontramos un chico inconsciente en la calle sangrando. Hace un rato se despertó y nos dijo que es su hijo.

– Yo no tengo hijo...

– Papá... – Gritó disgustada Brittany mientras corría hacia donde estaba el visitante. – ¿Podría llevarme con mi hermano? – Santana siguió a la chica. No se separaría de ella, mucho menos después de saber que le correspondía. Avisó a Rachel y Sam para que los acompañaran y todos se dirigieron en busca de Blaine.

Cuando llegaron, Britt corrió hacia su hermano. Rachel se acercó también para curar las heridas con los preparados que les había dado el médico. El moreno volvía a estar consciente y se alegró de ver a la rubia.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la chica.

– Bien, ya sabes... Me dieron un golpe en la espalda... No fue fuerte, pero me abrió las heridas... – Dijo Blaine.

– En un momento te curamos y te llevamos a casa. – Lo consoló ella.

– Asegúrate de recompensarles por su amabilidad. Me han cuidado muy bien... – Pidió el ojimiel.

Rachel colocó un trozo de tela enroscada en la boca del moreno para que mordiera porque lo que iba a hacer era muy doloroso. Brittany se apartó para refugiarse en los brazos de Santana mientras las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos. La latina la abrazaba. Cuando la gasa empapada que sostenía la criada tocó la espalda de Blaine, el chico emitió un grito que fue ahogado por la tela que mordía. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Kurt corrió al lado del chico y sujetó su mano.

– Aprieta todo lo que necesites – Le indicó.

Cuando la gasa volvió a tocar otra de sus heridas, volvió a gritar y sujetó la mano del castaño con toda la fuerza que tenía. Carole estaba mirando fija hacia las dos chicas... Las muestras de cariño no eran sólo de amistad... Sam se percató de eso, corrió hacia las chicas y advirtió a Santana. No quería otro problema como el sucedido con Blaine. Puede que habrían ayudado al moreno, pero no sabían como reaccionarían ante los sentimientos de sus amigos. A la mujer ese gesto de sobreprotección del rubio no le pasó inadvertido, tal vez...

Cuando terminaron de limpiar las heridas de Blaine, comenzó una discusión entre los presentes sobre qué hacer con el ojimiel.

– Yo tengo una amiga, se llama Quinn. Puede que ella pueda cuidar a Blaine hasta que se recupere. Así no molestamos más a esta familia tan generosa. – Propuso Rachel.

– Y molestamos a otra familia. Lo mejor será llevarlo a mi casa. – Dijo Santana.

– Está muy lejos, la otra vez lo movieron los dos criados de los Anderson más fuertes. Creo que nosotros no podemos recorrer tanto camino. – Dijo Sam.

– Britt y yo también participamos. – Respondió la latina.

– Sujetando las piernas... – Aclaró el rubio. Necesitamos moverlo entero.

– Burt, Kurt y yo podemos ayudar... – Sugirió Finn.

– Gracias... Pero quiero llevarlo a casa. – Dijo Brittany.

– Lo siento, a tu casa no puede volver... Ya oíste a tu padre. – Dijo la morena.

– No creo que sea lo correcto que se aloje en la casa de su prometida. – Añadió la rubia.

– A estas alturas no hay que preocuparse por mi honra... – Sugirió Santana.

– ¿Has mantenido relaciones? – Preguntó la ojiazul.

– No, pero nadie creerá que tu hermano mancilló mi honor... – Aclaró la latina.

– ¿Por qué no lo dejáis aquí? – Sugirió Carole – Creo que tenéis miedo de que lo juzguemos, pero creerme, está seguro aquí. Tenéis como garantía que él sabe que toda mi familia está metida en la revolución de ayer en la plaza... y de forma activa. Confío en vosotros, confiad en nosotros.

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado... Os deseo a todos una feliz navidad, rodeada de todos aquellos que amáis... Besos


	8. Chapter 8: Dificil decisión

CAPÍTULO 8: DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN

– ¿Por qué no lo dejáis aquí? – Sugirió Carole – Creo que tenéis miedo de que lo juzguemos, pero creerme, está seguro aquí. Tenéis como garantía que él sabe que toda mi familia está metida en la revolución de ayer en la plaza... y de forma activa. Confío en vosotros, confiad en nosotros.

– No te ofendas Carole, pero no confío en nadie. Yo me encargo de que nada les pase a Blaine y Brittany... No voy a arriesgarme... – Dijo Sam protectoramente.

– Para ahí, Sam... Algo me dice que podemos confiar. – Dijo Santana. No apartaba la vista de Kurt, que se encontraba de rodillas al lado de la cama donde descansaba el moreno. – Se queda aquí.

Por su parte, la joven creía que Kurt era gay y que era una oportunidad única para que su futuro marido encontrara el amor y así se irían los cuatro de allí, enamorados y felices. Podían fingir que el chico es uno de los criados y así pasaría todo el tiempo en la casa. No sería muy difícil engañar a la gente del lugar en el que fueran a vivir. Sólo debían ser discretos y tener uno o dos hijos...

Los hombres de la familia Hummel-Hudson se fueron a trabajar, ya que estaba amaneciendo. Las mujeres, Sam y Blaine se quedaron en la casa, cuidando al moreno y realizando las tareas propias de una casa. Cuando volvieron los hombres, había mucha comida en la mesa.

– ¿Y esto? – Preguntó Burt.

– Es la cena. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer en agradecimiento. – Dijo Brittany mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse para que fuera a la mesa con todos.

– No era necesario. – Dijo Kurt.

– No es molestia. Ahora siéntate y come. – Dijo Santana.

Todos compartieron una agradable cena juntos. Los temas de conversación eran muy diversos pero todos controvertidos (el papel de la Iglesia en la sociedad, los derechos humanos, los derechos de los trabajadores, la lacra de la esclavitud, la homosexualidad...) y sólo Carole y Rachel se sentían fuera de lugar, porque habían sido educadas como mujeres que deben ser sumisas y no deben tener opinión propia. Sin embargo, escuchaban atentas, dispuestas a aprender.

Cuanto más hablaban, más seguro se encontraba Blaine. Sentía que por fin conocía personas que compartían sus ideales y con los que pasar un rato agradable. Esperaba compartir muchas cenas con esa familia... Ojalá fuera su familia. Cambiaría todos los lujos de su vida por pasar una temporada viviendo con ellos. En especial, por estar con Kurt, se sentía atrapado por su voz, por sus ojos... Nunca se había sentido así. Era como si cada segundo que pasaba con el castaño, éste le robara una parte de su cordura. Lo volvía loco.

Por su parte, Carole pensaba en la mejor manera de dejar a su hijo menor solo con el noble. Sabía que el moreno era gay, lo detuvieron por ello, todo el mundo lo sabía. Ella sólo quería a alguien con el que su hijo pudiera hablar sin tapujos de sus problemas... y quién sabe, quizá incluso se enamoren por el camino y sean felices. Además, quería que más gente lo protegiera y Sam había demostrado que realmente quiere a los Anderson y está dispuesto a protegerlo ¿No sería bueno extender esa protección hacia su hijo menor o incluso a toda su familia?

Santana compartía pensamientos con Carole. Tenía que dejar a la futura pareja a solas. De vez en cuando detectaba miradas entre ellos que decían que se sentían atraídos... Puede que fuera pronto para hablar de amor porque apenas se conocen, pero estaba segura de que había atracción.

– Creo que ya va siendo hora de partir. – Dijo la latina. – Blaine, será mejor que pases la noche aquí.

Blaine le dirigió una mirada de gratitud a su amiga, mientras Carole arrastraba al chico hacia una de las habitaciones.

– Creo que tengo la solución. Finn, ve a dormir al granero, así Blaine ocupa tu lugar en la cama. – Dijo Carole antes de entrar en la habitación.

– ¿Por qué no va Kurt? – Se quejó el más alto.

– Creo que será mejor que tu hermano sea el que comparta cama con él. – Respondió la mujer. La familia tenía a sus dos hijos compartiendo cama porque sólo disponían de dos, una para el matrimonio y otra para los dos hermanos. No tenían dinero y eso era todo lo que pudieron conseguir.

– ¿Compartir cama? – Preguntó Santana.

– Sí, no tengo más camas... – Se excusó Carole.

– Genial... quiero decir, me parece bien que compartan cama. No hay problema... ¿Verdad Blaine? – Dijo la morena.

– Yo podría dormir en el granero, así Finn puede dormir en su cama. – Se ofreció el moreno.

– No, esa es la única solución que no se contempla, estás herido. – Aclaró Finn.

Al final, Carole se acercó a su hijo mayor y le dijo algo al oído. Él joven abrió los ojos como platos y murmuró algo que sonó como que se iba a dormir mientras salía dirección al granero. Rachel, Santana, Brittany y Sam se despidieron asegurando que al día siguiente vendrían a ver a Blaine. Carole ayudó al ojimiel a prepararse para dormir y lo tumbó en la cama. Poco después Kurt lo acompañó. Los dos estaban nerviosos, no sabían como comportarse ni como manejar los sentimientos que tenían. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus cerebros dejaron de funcionar. Nunca llegaron a saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose a los ojos cuando...

N/A: sí, soy así de mala y lo dejó así... Son 13 capítulos más los epílogos, por lo que ya estamos en la recta final... Gracias por leer este fic y por vuestros maravillosos comentarios


	9. Chapter 9: Nuevos aliados

CAPÍTULO 9: NUEVOS ALIADOS

Carole ayudó al ojimiel a prepararse para dormir y lo tumbó en la cama. Poco después Kurt lo acompañó. Los dos estaban nerviosos, no sabían como comportarse ni como manejar los sentimientos que tenían. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus cerebros dejaron de funcionar. Nunca llegaron a saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirándose a los ojos cuando el castaño se acercó y juntó sus labios con los de Blaine. El moreno no tardó en corresponder el beso. Ese momento era dulce y mágico, pero no exento de pasión. Se separaron por la falta de aire. El noble apenas podía moverse, ya que debía estar boca abajo para no lastimarse la espalda. Por su parte, Kurt no sabía que hacer porque temía dañar al moreno.

– Será mejor que durmamos... No quiero que esto se nos vaya de las manos. – Dijo el más alto.

– Iremos al infierno de todos modos. – Comentó el menor.

Kurt comenzó a reír. Su risa era melodía en los oídos del chico tumbado a su lado. El castaño se acercó, dio un pequeño pico al joven y le cogió la mano. Así durmieron, juntos y de la mano. Pero sobre todo felices, muy felices.

Al día siguiente Blaine se despidió de Kurt, no eran pareja ni se podían decir que se amaban porque había pasado poco tiempo desde que se conocieron, pero el beso había sido especial y lo que sentían por el otro no se asemejaba a nada de lo que habían sentido con anterioridad, aunque no se atrevían a definirlo. El moreno se encontraba mejor y pudo regresar a su casa andando por su propio pie.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que sus padres habían comprado una nueva criada... bueno, una esclava. Entonces tuvo una idea, por lo que decidió llevar a cabo su plan. Durante todo el día se dedicó a mirar a la joven y dirigirle lo que él pretendía que fueran miradas de deseo y lujuria, hasta que al final la llevó a su habitación. Brittany se escandalizó por la actitud de su hermano, por lo que no dudó en interrumpir lo que iba a hacer.

– No voy a consentir que abuses de una pobre criada. – Gritó la rubia.

– Sal de aquí y cierra la puerta, yo haré lo que quiera. Por algo soy un hombre– La echó el moreno.

– No lo vas a hacer. – Dijo la ojiazul. Blaine corrió a cerrar la puerta y pidió a la criada que se sentara. Esta última se lo tomó como una orden y lo obedeció.

– Por supuesto que nunca violaría a una mujer, Britt... ¿Es que no me conoces? – Dijo el ojimiel exasperado y muy bajo, para que nadie escuchara a través de la puerta.

– ¿Entonces...?

– Papá irá mañana a negociar con los Lopez los términos de mi matrimonio. La idea es que nos vayamos de aquí en menos de un mes... No pienso dejar aquí con ellos a una esclava. Los criados siempre podrán irse si la situación se pone extrema... Pero ella no. La única posibilidad de cuidar de ella es que sea mi "regalo de boda". Si creen que ella es capaz de "hacerme un hombre" no dudarán en mandarla con nosotros.

La rubia se quedó petrificada. Conocía el corazón de su hermano, siempre había sido bueno y cariñoso con la gente, pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que se arriesgaría por ayudar a los demás, porque era un riesgo. Si la cosa se les iba de las manos y la chica se enteraba de su secreto, su hermano podía pagarlo caro. Pero claro, eso no le impediría hacer lo que pensaba que era correcto.

– ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? – Quiso saber la ojiazul.

– Sal de aquí indignada y si te preguntan, diles que estoy en mi habitación aplacando mi lujuria con la nueva esclava. Eso es todo lo que debes hacer. – Informó Blaine. La chica obedeció, dejando al moreno a solas con la chica.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el joven.

– Mercedes. – Contestó ella.

– ¿Te importa que finjamos que estamos involucrados físicamente hasta que te pueda sacar de aquí? Quiero que te manden con nosotros. En cuanto estemos lejos de aquí, te trataré como una empleada más, con sueldo y derechos. Pero hasta entonces, deberás aguantar lo que pase... no puedo hacer nada más. Si me muestro débil nunca vendrás conmigo.

– Haré lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa con tal de conservar la esperanza. – Dijo la chica.

– No te dejaré atrás, haré lo que haga falta para salvarte... No podría dormir conmigo mismo si no lo intento. – Comentó el noble. – Ahora a buscarte una ocupación en mi futura casa... ¿Sabes cocinar?

– Soy una esclava, se realizar cualquier tarea doméstica. Eres una gran persona. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

– De momento me conformo con alejarnos de aquí...

Por su parte, Kurt y Finn charlaban en las minas con dos amigos, Puck y Mike. Necesitaban todo el apoyo que pudieran reunir y confiaban en ellos. Aprovecharon el descanso de la comida para comunicarles lo ocurrido y para solicitar su ayuda. Contaban con ellos.

– A ver si me aclaro, quieres que te ayudemos a huir con tu amante, su esposa y su hermana, que por cierto, están liadas... Eso es raro. – Dijo Noah.

– No importa lo raro que sea, lo importante es que puedan ser felices. Yo estaría dispuesto a dejar las minas y mudarme con vosotros para ser criado. Supongo que necesitaréis personas de confianza para evitar rumores. – Añadió Chang.

– Por eso os lo contamos. – Dijo el más alto.

– Además, de momento él y yo no somos nada. – Comentó el castaño.

– Os ayudaremos, los cuatro juntos en todo por siempre. – Dijo el judío.

Todavía no lo sabían pero el futuro pondría a prueba el nivel de amistad de los chicos y la lealtad de todos los aliados.

N/A: Siento no poder responder ahora a vuestros comentarios, pero tengo un poco de prisa, hoy o mañana lo haré... Gracias por comentar y que sepáis que los leo todos...

Los siguientes capítulos son muy emocionantes y tristes... Aviso, preparad pañuelos si sois sensibles...

Se acerca el final del fic (son 13 capítulos + epílogos...). Espero que os guste...


	10. Chapter 10: Prisas

CAPÍTULO 10: PRISAS

Transcurrieron dos semanas en las que Blaine pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su habitación con Mercedes. Santana había montado un par de escenitas de celos para darle aun más credibilidad a la situación. Los padres de ambos habían acordado que la esclava iría con ellos, por lo que la chica fingió tener que conformarse. Al final, los planes iban tomando forma poco a poco. Ya habían puesto fecha a la boda y estaban con los preparativos. Santana y Brittany iban mejorando su relación de manera que no podían pasar mucho tiempo separadas. Por su parte, Blaine se alegraba de la felicidad de ambas, además de que realizaba diversas visitas a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Su relación con Kurt avanzaba muy bien. Ya sabían hacia donde iban las cosas y, aunque era pronto para hablar de amor y noviazgo, estaban dispuestos a dejarlo todo el uno por el otro.

Las cosas parecían que no podían ir mejor, pero no era así. Estaban Santana, Brittany y Blaine en la habitación del moreno cuando Sam, Rachel y Mercedes entraron corriendo.

– Tenemos que huir. – Dijo Sam.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Santana.

– Nos hemos enterado de que la guardia viene a por vosotros. Alguien les a contado vuestras relaciones y la Inquisición no ha tardado en mandar que os apresaran. Teníamos un plan de emergencia por si esto sucedía. Iremos a buscar a los Hummel-Hudson y saldremos de aquí. – Informó la más baja.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones del rubio para salir de la casa. Consiguieron escapar de los guardias y cuando iban en busca de sus amigos, se encontraron con Burt y Finn.

– Han cogido a Carole y a Kurt. Sólo nosotros conseguimos huir. – Informó sin aliento el más alto. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

– Será mejor que sigamos. – Sugirió Sam.

– No. Vais vosotros... ¿Seguimos con el destino planeado? Siempre lo mantuvimos en secreto por si esto ocurría. – Preguntó el moreno.

– Si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Quiso saber Santana.

– Iré a buscar a Kurt y Carole e intentaré sacarlos de allí. – Informó el ojimiel.

– Eso es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. – Dijo el rubio.

– Lo se, pero no puedo marcharme sin él... Por favor, ayúdame. Cuida de mi hermana y de Santana. – Aclaró el menor.

– No, yo iré contigo. Finn y Burt pueden ocuparse de ellas. – Dijo Sam.

– Yo también voy, que se quede mi padre con ellas. – Añadió el más alto. – Podemos ir a buscar a Puck y Mike, entre todos conseguiremos algo.

– Está bien, por favor, id al punto de encuentro... Cuidaros unos a otros y bajo ningún concepto volváis aquí. – Ordenó el noble. Recibió un abrazo de su hermana y un beso de Santana y Rachel. Mercedes simplemente le dio la mano, no tenían mucha confianza todavía.

Las chicas y Burt se alejaron montados en caballos mientras ellos iban a casa de Puck, donde comenzarían a planear el rescate de Kurt y Carole. Al rato, Mike entró con información.

– Los han condenado a los dos a la horca en la plaza del pueblo. Mañana a las 6 de la tarde será la ejecución. – Informó el asiático.

– Supongo que lo más sensato sería rescatarlos antes de la ejecución o en el traslado entre la cárcel y la plaza. – Dijo Blaine.

– Lo más sensato es que huyamos todos de aquí. Cualquier otra cosa es suicidio. – Comentó Sam.

– No es una opción para mí, pero vosotros podéis hacerlo, nada os retiene aquí. – Respondió el moreno.

– ¿Te olvidas de que es mi hermano? – Preguntó el más alto.

– No, claro que no... Pero es tu vida la que arriesgas y ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos una mínima oportunidad. – Aclaró el ojimiel.

– Estamos todos en esto. No hay otra opción para nadie. O vivimos todos o morimos en el intento. No voy a dejar a nadie atrás salvo que su corazón deje de latir y hasta lo que sé, el de Kurt y el de Carole sigue latiendo... No van a salirse con la suya, no pueden salirse con la suya. Vamos a sacarlos y vas a poder vivir feliz con tu mujer, tu hermana y tu amante. De eso puedes estar seguro. – Dijo Noah.

– Gracias chicos, es muy difícil encontrar personas como vosotros en este mundo. La intolerancia hacia la gente como yo es generalizada. – Comentó el menor.

– La sociedad está tan equivocada en tantas cosas... Tú nunca te has creído superior a nosotros por tu dinero o tu título nobiliario... Siempre me has tratado como un igual y has confiado en mí lo suficiente como para encomendarme el cuidado de la persona que más quieres... bueno, hasta que conociste a Kurt, ya me entiendes. – Confesó el rubio.

– Te confiaría mi vida y lo sabes. Daría mi vida por ti y lo sabes. Si en vez de Kurt fueras tú el que estuviera en la cárcel sabes de sobra que iría a rescatarte igual... – Dijo el más bajo.

– No soy tu criado. Tengo la fortuna de considerarme tu amigo. – Comentó Sam.

– No eres mi amigo, eres un hermano para mí... y siempre lo serás. – Dijo Blaine.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron. Era la primera vez que podían demostrarse el cariño que se tenían. Siempre habían tenido que guardar las formas por culpa de los señores Anderson, pero ahora nada impediría que fueran amigos y no criado y señorito... ¿O si?

N/A: Gracias a todos por vuestros amables comentarios...

El siguiente día de publicación sería el 1, pero no puedo, por lo que publicaré el día 2. Espero que me perdonéis... Os deseo a todos que paséis un feliz fin de año y que 2014 lo empecéis de la mejor manera posible. Feliz año a todos.

Queda muy poco para el final de la historia... Besos


	11. Chapter 11: La misión

N/A: Feliz año. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, queda poco ya para el final... Espero saber que opináis todos del fic... Si sois sensibles os aconsejo que preparéis pañuelos, porque el capítulo es muy triste... No me odiéis mucho...

CAPÍTULO 11: LA MISIÓN

Al día siguiente, todos los chicos estaban preparados para el rescate. Decidieron hacerlo en el traslado de los presos. Esperaban en una de las calles más estrechas que tenían que recorrer. Varios guardias arrastraban a ocho presos que ejecutarían esa tarde, los reos iban con los rostros tapados y atados los unos a los otros. El plan de rescate comenzó, de manera que todos, armados con espadas, se enfrentaron a los guardias. Cada uno comenzó a luchar lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos comenzó a cortar las cabezas de los presos para evitar que se escaparan. Cuando Blaine consiguió llegar hasta él, sólo tres presos quedaban vivos. El moreno consiguió matar al hombre con el que se enfrentaba y llegó a los reos, a uno de ellos lo reconocería en cualquier circunstancia y lo desató y le quitó la tela que cubría su cara.

– ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo cuando pudo verlo.

– Vine a buscarte amor. – El moreno le pasó un cuchillo al joven para que se pudiera defender.

– ¿Y mi madre?

El ojimiel desvió su mirada hacia uno de los cuerpos degollados. Kurt rompió a llorar, no podía imaginarse que su madre, una mujer dulce y buena había muerto por protegerlo, porque decidió amar a alguien a quien no le estaba permitido. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo bueno que había hecho esa mujer por él. En todo el amor que le daba, en como lo ayudó en su relación con Blaine. Era tan injusto, era tan triste. Se dirigía hacia ella cuando su novio lo detuvo.

– Tenemos que huir, no podemos hacer nada por ella. ¡Retirada! – Esto último lo gritó para indicarles a todos que debían salir de allí. Todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a los caballos que los ayudarían a huir de allí. Sin embargo un guardia les interrumpió el paso. Todos se detuvieron. No había escapatoria.

– Necesitamos un cebo. – Dijo Finn.

– ¿Que quieres hacer? – Preguntó Blaine.

– Quiero que alguien lo entretenga mientras los demás escapan... Supongo que lo haré yo... – Dijo el más alto.

– No. Tu familia ya a perdido a alguien. Yo estoy solo, voy yo... Por si muero en el intento, que sepáis que sois muy buenos amigos... Os quiero. – Dijo Mike. El asiático se abalanzó contra el guardia y comenzó a luchar. Sus amigos aprovecharon la ocasión para seguir corriendo. Mientras huían pudieron escuchar los gritos de dolor de su amigo mientras los guardias lo mataban sin piedad. Sin embargo, no contaban con que dos guardias los alcanzaran.

– Finn, Noah... Sacad a Kurt de aquí. – Pidió el ojimiel mientras él y Sam se enfrentaban a los dos soldados.

– No, yo no me voy de aquí sin él. – Dijo el ojiazul.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito. Blaine se volvió justo en el momento en el que el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo caía. El guardia que estaba luchando contra él aprovechó la ocasión y consiguió herir al moreno en el brazo antes de que Puck y Finn reaccionaran y defendieran al ojimiel. Éste se abalanzó hacia el lugar donde Sam yacía sin vida. No era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera que había perdido a su hermano, a su confidente, a esa persona que estaba junto a él sin preguntas, sin condiciones. Había perdido a la persona que siempre lo había protegido.

_Flashback_

_Dos niños paseaban por la orilla del río. El más bajo era moreno y vestía ropas costosas mientras el más alto era rubio y llevaba las prendar rotas y sucias. Los dos jugaban a tirar piedras cuando el ojimiel tropezó y cayó al agua. El otro chico comenzó a gritar para pedir ayuda, pero nadie se acercaba, por lo que se armó de valor y se tiró al agua. Los dos niños eran arrastrados por la corriente cuando los rescataron. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca esa experiencia, Sam había arriesgado su vida por intentar ayudar a Blaine y eso era algo que él siempre tendría presente, nunca más fue su criado, a partir de ese momento fue su amigo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Comenzó a llorar. En ese momento sintió una mano.

– Debemos irnos.

Blaine y Kurt corrieron seguidos por sus dos amigos que todavía quedaban vivos. Sólo quedaban dos guardias detrás de ellos. Se escuchó un disparo y cuando se dieron cuenta, el cuerpo de Finn estaba en el suelo.

_Flashback_

_– __Hermano, tengo algo que decirte. – Dijo el castaño preocupado._

_– __Te escucho. – Dijo el más alto._

_– __Me gustan los hombres de la manera que se supone me deberían gustar las mujeres..._

_– __Lo sé, no te preocupes, te quiero igual... Eres mi hermano y siempre lo serás._

_Los dos se abrazaron, no necesitaban decirse nada más. Sabían que nunca se fallarían, que siempre estarían el uno para el otro._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Está muerto, vamos, no os detengáis. – Dijo el judío arrastrando a la pareja.

Los tres corrían con toda su alma mientras lloraban. No podían detenerse a pensar en las personas que habían perdido. Si lo hacían, ellos también caerían. Debían sobrevivir... Por ellos, sino todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio sería en vano. Llegaron a los caballos y salieron al galope. Mientras se iban de allí sonó un disparó y en el silencio se pudo escuchar un grito ahogado que provenía de uno de los chicos que se alejaba cabalgando.


	12. Chapter 12: El reencuentro

CAPÍTULO 12: EL REENCUENTRO

Llegaron a los caballos y salieron al galope. Mientras se iban de allí sonó un disparó y en el silencio se pudo escuchar un grito ahogado que provenía de uno de los chicos que se alejaba cabalgando. La bala había alcanzado a Kurt. Puck se acercó al caballo del castaño y lo pasó al suyo, de manera que el ojiazul quedaba tumbado inconsciente enfrente del judío.

– ¿Está vivo? – Preguntó con miedo Blaine.

– De momento respira. Debemos alejarnos... Espero que aguante hasta que despistemos a los guardias. – Dijo Puck.

Los chicos encontraron un lugar donde esconderse y Noah salió en busca de un médico. El moreno estaba muy preocupado. No sabía que hacer... ¿Y si al final todo era inútil y el amor de su vida moría? ¿Había llevado a sus amigos a una muerte segura para nada?

Mientras, las chicas y Burt seguían alejándose en dirección a su destino. Habían comprado un carro en una aldea y ahora viajaban más cómodos. No sabía qué había pasado con los chicos, ellos sólo se dirigían hacia su nueva residencia, como habían acordado. Decidieron alojarse en una posada, no sin antes percatarse de que no habría problemas. Estaban muy preocupados... ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Volverían a verlos? La tensión era clara y todos estaban deseando ver a los chicos sanos y salvos.

Las horas pasaban en los dos lugares, las chicas intentaban dormir aunque no lo conseguían y los chicos velaban al castaño. El médico les había dicho que dependía de lo que pasara en las próximas horas y se había quedado con ellos, más por precaución de que no delatara su escondite que porque pudiera hacer algo más para ayudar.

– Por mucho que sobreviva, no podréis llevarlo a caballo en unos días... ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí sin comida o agua? Es una sentencia de muerte... – Dijo el doctor.

– Movernos no es una opción... no lo dejaré atrás ni arriesgaré su vida. – contestó Blaine.

– Podéis salvaros vosotros. Yo lo cuidaré. Estará bien. – Volvió a decir el mayor.

– No lo entiende... No confío en usted. No lo dejaremos atrás. Vamos a viajar los tres juntos hasta nuestro destino, sin importar nada... ¿entendido? – Dijo Puck enfadado.

Cuando amaneció, Kurt recuperó la conciencia y se encontró tumbado junto a su amado, que lo miraba preocupado.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Shh. Descansa. Todo está bien. Tú no te preocupes de nada. – Le dijo Blaine mientras le daba un beso en la frente. El doctor se quedó mirando el gesto y eso no pasó desapercibido en Puck.

– ¿Algún problema?

– ¿Es por eso por lo que huis? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Si... y no quiero que juzgues a mis amigos. – Respondió el judío.

– No lo hago, eso sólo Dios puede hacerlo. – Informó el doctor. – Si confías en mí puede que os vaya mejor. Tengo un plan... Creo en la parte de la religión que dice que debemos ayudar al prójimo. – Informó el médico.

El médico y Puck salieron del escondite y volvieron minutos después con un carro. Los tres fugitivos se escondieron entre la paja que llevaba el vehículo. Kurt se encontraba en una posición que le resultaba cómoda y le reconfortaba tener la mano de Blaine sujetando la suya. Sentirlo a su lado era lo único que podía evitar que se hundiera. Había perdido a su madre y a su hermano. También había muerto un amigo suyo y el mejor amigo de su novio. Todo por defender su amor. ¿De verdad que merecía la pena tanto sacrificio? Giró su cabeza y se encontró con una mirada color miel, dulce y amorosa. Se quedaron mirando unos minutos... Puede que hubieran sido unos egoístas al poner en peligro a todos sus amigos...

El carro se paró y el doctor habló en voz alta.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda?

– La verdad es que sí. Metimos la rueda en ese agujero y no tenemos fuerza para sacarla. – Dijo una voz femenina.

En ese momento Blaine se incorporó.

– ¿Britt?

– ¡Blaine!

Los dos hermanos corrieron a abrazarse. Puck se incorporó para ver la escena y explicarle al médico quienes eran los otros.

– ¿Y mi mujer y mis hijos? – Preguntó nervioso Burt.

– Kurt está herido en el carro... No pudimos hacer nada por Carole y Finn. Lo siento mucho. – Informó Noah

El hombre corrió a ver a su hijo. Rompió a llorar cuando lo abrazó con cuidado para no dañarlo más.

– ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó Santana.

– Solo nosotros tres... Nadie más. – Respondió Puck

Brittany comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su hermano y Rachel y Santana se abrazaban para consolarse. Mike, Finn, Carole y Sam habían perdido su vida por darle a una pareja la oportunidad de amarse. ¿Acaso eso era justo? ¿Cuántas personas debían morir para que la sociedad aprendiera el significado de las palabras tolerancia y libertad? ¿Por qué se empeñan en imponer sus ideales como si fueran los únicos y verdaderos? ¿Llegará un momento en el que personas como Blaine y Kurt puedan amarse y ser tratados por toda la sociedad como lo que son, personas normales?

N/A: Queda un capítulo y los epílogos... Espero que os guste... Besos


	13. Chapter 13: Lágrimas y amor

CAPÍTULO 13: LÁGRIMAS Y AMOR

Pasaron siete días viajando juntos. Kurt poco a poco se recuperaba de su herida y Blaine no se separaba de su lado más que cuando le tocaba a él llevar las riendas del carro. Brittany y Rachel se encargaban de limpiarle y curarle la herida porque tenían práctica por las lesiones que tuvo Blaine en el pasado. Burt estaba deprimido. No podía creer que había perdido a la mujer que más ha amado y a su hijo mayor... No es que quisiera más a Finn que a Kurt, simplemente le dolía pensar en su muerte... Sin embargo debía pensar en el futuro, en esos chicos que ahora quedaban a su cargo. Son tan jóvenes, ninguno supera los 18 años y han pasado por tanto...

Sin embargo, lo peor eran las noches. Kurt, Blaine y Puck tenían pesadillas y despertaban a todos con sus gritos y llantos. Las chicas y Burt no les habían pedido detalles de lo que había sucedido, pero podían hacerse una idea por lo que decían en sueños los tres más jóvenes. Nadie sabía cómo ayudarlos y eso repercutía en el ya muy dañado estado de ánimo de todos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa que les habían comprado los Lopez, apenas se instalaron decidieron salir al jardín. No tenían cuerpos que enterrar, pero querían despedirse de sus seres queridos. Aprovecharon las últimas flores que quedaban en el jardín para realizar cuatro ramos y en el tronco de un árbol grande escribieron los cuatro nombres de las cuatro personas que quedaron atrás. Las palabras amables hacia ellos comenzaron con Burt, despidiéndose de su esposa, con lágrimas en los ojos que no se esforzó en contener.

– Gracias amor, por darme dos hijos maravillosos, por darme tu cariño, por tener paciencia conmigo, por ayudarme a ver lo bueno del mundo, por mostrarme el camino... siempre estarás en mi corazón. – En ese momento, depositó el ramo que tenía en la mano junto al árbol. Después siguió su hijo, despidiéndose de su hermano, con más lágrimas si cabe.

– Finn, no podría haber deseado un hermano mejor... Nunca olvidaré todo lo que hiciste por mí, diste tu vida por la mía y eso es algo que te deberé siempre... Prometo vivir cada segundo que me has regalado por los dos... – Imitó el gesto de su padre. El siguiente en hablar fue su novio, que no hacía más que rascarse los ojos para evitar el llanto.

– Sam... No hay palabras en el mundo para expresar mi gratitud. Desde el día en que nos conocimos fuimos conscientes de que nuestra relación sería eterna... Sigues a mi lado y siempre lo estarás. – Depositó las flores bajo el árbol. Por último, Puck se despidió de Mike.

– Eras un gran tipo, tuviste el valor de arriesgarte para darnos una oportunidad aun sabiendo que no saldrías vivo de allí, eres el mejor... Te echaremos de menos.

Cuatro nombres grabados en la corteza de un árbol y cuatro ramos de flores bajo él son el único recuerdo que tendrían de sus seres queridos. Las flores se marchitarían y serían sustituidas por otras constantemente.

Brittany y Santana fueron a su habitación para poder tener un poco de intimidad por primera vez. Siempre habían estado acompañadas por alguien y tenían ganas de dar rienda suelta a su amor. Una vez estuvieron solas, la rubia juntó sus labios con la latina. Comenzaron con besos inocentes, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad. La morena comenzó a desvestirse ayudada por su novia y luego intercambiaron los papeles. Cuando las dos estaban con muy poca ropa se tumbaron en la cama. Nadie les había explicado qué debían hacer, no sabían nada acerca del sexo y eso les aterraba. Se supone que es algo de hombres y que las mujeres sólo deben dejarse hacer... ¿Cómo lo hacen dos mujeres? Lo único que tenían claro era que lo descubrirían juntas. Poco a poco las dos fueron sintiendo placer gracias a las caricias recibidas por su pareja.

Por su parte, Kurt y Blaine también se fueron a su habitación. Ellos todavía no podían llegar a la intimidad que tenían las chicas porque el castaño estaba herido y su novio no quería lastimarlo. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que pasaran la noche besándose y acariciándose. Los dos estaban muy excitados, pero el moreno temía hacerle daño al ojiazul. Aplazaron la primera vez de la pareja para días más tarde, pero eso no significó que tuvieran menos problemas y miedos que las chicas. Su primera vez estuvo llena de nervios, temblores y dolor... Pero sobre todo, llena de amor. Sus manos guiaron lo que sus cuerpos no pudieron. No sabían como hacer disfrutar al otro, por lo que acabaron haciéndose daño.

A pesar de todos los problemas, la primera vez de ambas parejas no fue mala. No fue muy placentera ni muy satisfactoria. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos fueron sustituidos por amor y cariño. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que se arrepintieran de ese momento vivido. Con el paso del tiempo ya aprenderían lo que les gustaba y les satisfacía, hasta entonces les valía con sentirse conectados y amados.

Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Burt y Puck se encargaron de llevar la casa. Realizaban todas las tareas relativas al hogar, desde cocinar hasta atender el jardín. Blaine, Brittany y Santana se esforzaban por aprender ha realizar estas tareas. No querían distinciones en la casa. Ellos ya no eran los señoritos, ahora eran amigos. Habían pasado por mucho como para separar sus mundos.

Amor y amistad, dos palabras que reflejan el sentimiento de esa casa. Amor entre las dos parejas y amistad entre todos. Siempre extrañarían a los que no estaban, pero no podían hacer nada por ellos. Sólo les quedaba sentir y vivir por ellos, para hacerlos sentir orgullosos. Siempre serán una familia, diferente a lo acostumbrado, pero una familia. ¿Alguien puede decir que no es válida? ¿Alguien puede juzgar si lo que sienten Brittana y Klaine es amor o no?

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, hacer de mi historia una de vuestras favoritas o simplemente seguirla... Faltan los epílogos, son cinco pero son cortos y los publicaré todos juntos... Muestran el futuro de las dos parejas desde el punto de los cuatro protagonistas y... ¿Quién será el quinto? Mañana sabréis la respuesta... Besos


	14. Epílogos

N/A: Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, por vuestros 13 comentarios, por los 5 favoritos y los 5 follows, por las 1344 visitas... De verdad que espero que os guste este epílogo (bueno, son 5 cortos). Los hice con mucho cariño...

EPÍLOGO 1: BLAINE

Casi un año ha pasado desde que llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Me siento orgulloso de ver a mi hermana totalmente enamorada. Santana la hace feliz, por lo que yo puedo ser feliz. Ella la cuida y la protege, pero a la vez la deja ser ella misma y escucha sus opiniones. Como hermano no puede pedir nada más.

Por mi parte, soy muy feliz con mi castaño. Me siento tan amado por él. Es muy dulce conmigo... Al principio tuvimos algunos problemas por culpa de las pesadillas y, para ser sinceros, a veces aun las tenemos, pero nuestro amor puede más. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que sentimos que cualquier día puede ser el último de nuestras vidas, por lo que tratamos de vivirla al máximo.

Hoy es un día especial, es el aniversario de la primera vez que lo vi. Puck me ha ayudado con la sorpresa que le he preparado. Es una excursión al campo. He estado buscando un sitio en el que no podamos ser observados por nadie y Noah vigilará que nadie se aproxime a nuestro escondite. Quiero poder disfrutar de nuestro amor fuera de casa... aunque sea así, necesito ser como cualquier enamorado de mi edad, cortejarlo, planear citas...

EPÍLOGO 2: SANTANA

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que vinimos a vivir aquí. Sigo amando a Brittany como el primer día y soy feliz con sólo verla sonreír. El poder levantarme todos los días a su lado es el mejor regalo que la vida me ha podido hacer.

Parece que poco a poco todos superamos lo que pasó... Bueno, Blaine, Kurt y Puck todavía no del todo. No me imagino lo que vieron mientras huían. Mercedes descubrió nuestro secreto y lo ha aceptado, por lo que en casa podemos ser nosotros mismos.

El mejor momento del día es por la noche, antes de acostarnos, cuando estamos todos en el salón sin importar nada. Yo me recuesto en el regazo de mi rubia y simplemente nos quedamos así, sin decir nada, no lo necesitamos. No hay miradas de reproche o asco por parte de nadie, todos ven nuestro amor y se alegran por nosotras. Ojalá fuera de estas cuatro paredes fuera como en casa...

EPÍLOGO 3: BRITTANY

No me puedo creer que hayan pasado 6 años desde que vinimos a nuestro hogar. Blaine está totalmente embobado con Kurt, me divierte verlo así. Sobre todo porque sé que es correspondido.

Yo sigo feliz junto a Santy. Es algo que creo que va a ser para toda la vida. Ya no somos unas niñas y nuestro amor es más maduro... Aunque eso no quita que siga siendo pasional, amo estar a solas con ella.

Sin embargo, algo empaña nuestra felicidad. No podemos ser madres. Creo que Kurt y Blaine están igual que nosotras. Nos encantaría tener unos pequeños a nuestro alrededor, pero no encontramos una solución. Es imposible adoptar porque nos negamos a casarnos... Nadie en la ciudad sabe nada de nosotros y cuanto menos sepan mejor. Sólo espero que eso no cause muchos problemas entre nosotros.

EPÍLOGO 4: KURT

Ya han pasado más de 10 años desde la muerte de mi madre y mi hermano. Sigo adelante gracias a que no estoy solo. Blaine me acompaña cada paso que doy. Si te soy sincero, creo que nunca podríamos haber conseguido esta felicidad sin el apoyo de toda la gente que nos ha querido incondicionalmente, tanto los que están con nosotros como los que se fueron aquel desastroso día. La relación de Britt y Santana va muy bien, aunque por mucho que digan, Blaine y yo estamos más enamorados y mucho mejor que ellas... Es broma, lo único que empaña nuestra felicidad es que no podemos dar el paso natural de cualquier pareja, tener hijos.

Hoy es víspera de navidad y volvemos a casa después de visitar el mercado para comprar algo para la comida de mañana. Nada especial, no es que andemos faltos de dinero, pero tampoco nos sobra. En ese momento, a mi novio y a mí nos sorprendieron unos llantos. Nos acercamos al lugar y vimos a tres niños, un bebé de apenas días que tenía un poco de pelo castaño, una niña rubia de ojos azules de un año y otro de tres, moreno con rizos y de ojos negros. Estaban sucios, sus ropas estaban rotas y parecían desnutridos. Con toda la suavidad que pudimos cogimos a los dos más pequeños mientras el mayor se agarró a la mano de Blaine. Cuando llegamos a la comisaría para informar a las autoridades nos dijeron que hasta que encontraran a la mamá de los niños estos estarían en un convento. No podía aceptar eso y por la mirada que me lanzó mi pareja supe que él tampoco.

– Nosotros nos podemos ocupar de ellos. Vivimos en casa con mi esposa que es hermana de mi acompañante y con la mujer de él. Además está mi padre, que es viudo y tenemos dos criadas y un mozo que nos pueden ayudar con su cuidado hasta que aparezca la madre. – Dije. Afortunadamente aceptaron nuestro acto. Realmente Britt y yo no estamos casados y Santana y Blaine tampoco, pero eso es lo que le decimos a todo el mundo que pregunta.

EPÍLOGO 5: FINN

Hola, puede que no sepáis quien soy. Realmente nadie sabe de donde vengo, no encontraron a mi verdadera madre, pero afortunadamente tengo dos papás y dos mamás que me han dado todo el amor del mundo. No sabemos mi nombre real ni cuando nací exactamente, ni tampoco mis hermanos, pero lo único que sabemos es que aparecimos en la vida de unas maravillosas personas y desde entonces hemos sido los niños más felices del mundo. Me han dicho que llevo el nombre de alguien importante, el hermano de mi papá Kurt. Mi hermano pequeño lleva el nombre del hermano de mi otro papá, Sam y mi hermanita el de la abuela, Carole. Mi mamá Santana dice que fueron tres personas maravillosas y que por eso nosotros nos llamamos así, dice que gracias a ellos mis papás y mis mamás son felices, lo mismo que gracias a nosotros lo son aun más que antes de que llegáramos.

Hoy los tres celebramos cumpleaños, que realmente es el día en el que llegamos a esta casa, por lo que es víspera de navidad. Yo cumplo 10 años, mi hermana 8 y mi hermano 7. Me he parado a mirar la escena de mis padres y Sam jugando con una pelota y a mis madres ayudando a Carole a peinar su nueva muñeca... Hace tiempo que mis padres me explicaron la situación en la que se encuentra la familia y sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué hay gente que cree que no pueden existir familias como nosotros? Hay familias que tienen un papá y una mamá, como la sociedad manda y los hijos son maltratados o no son queridos... ¿Acaso eso es mejor que lo que tenemos? Yo sólo sé que no cambiaría a mis padres por nada en el mundo... Ojalá algún día los demás aprendan a no juzgar sin conocer. Sin embargo ahora tengo miedo. Dentro de unos años seremos mis hermanos y yo los que formemos una familia... ¿y si ellos no aceptan cómo son nuestros padres? Sea lo que sea, me aseguraré de que no les pase nada... son lo que más quiero en el mundo y no permitiré que vuelvan a sufrir.

– ¿En qué piensas campeón? – Me pregunta mi papá Blaine.

– En que os quiero mucho. – Respondo y puedo ver la cara de felicidad de los cuatro mientras vienen a abrazarme. Mis hermanos también se unen al abrazo familiar.

– Dejad sitio al abuelo. – Dice Burt mientras se une a nosotros.

Definitivamente, me encanta como es mi familia. Los amo a todos.


End file.
